Remember Everything
by carylshipper4life
Summary: Daryl is struggles with Carol being gone. Now the prison is gone and everyone is spilt up. He is on his own, not knowing what lurks around the corner. Mostly revolves around Caryl, but it has all characters basically. Caryl muliti-fic, please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

_**Remember Everything**_

_A/N _

_This is something new I'm working on… Not sure how it will turn out, but I'm hoping that it will turn out okay! It's going to fall all around the group, but mostly Caryl. Yeah… going to be a multi-fic (Lord help me! Lol) but anyway yeah… So review and let me know what you think?(8 Love you all 3 _

_Plot: Daryl has a hard time dealing with Carol being gone. There's a deep ache in his heart and he can't seem to figure out why it's there? Now the prison is gone and everyone is spilt up. Will he ever see Carol again? Or is it already to late? _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am only borrowing these characters for my own job(8 All characters belong to AMC and etc. **

Caryl-Caryl-Caryl

Daryl paced back and forth glaring at Rick. He was beyond pissed and he had no clue how to handle it. He wanted to knock the living hell out of Rick, but he held back. If it was anyone else, Daryl would of let go and possibly kill them! It was Carol! She has been apart of their group ever since Atlanta. It wasn't right… she should be here!

"She admitted it to me…" Rick began.

Daryl walked toward Rick, getting in his personal space "It was her… but that ain't her! She's covering for someone, I know Carol. She wouldn't do that!"

Rick shook his head "Daryl she killed Karen and David. She killed two of our own in cold blood." Rick paused and watched Daryl "She couldn't be here… around my kids."

Daryl snorted, "That's bullshit man! She wouldn't hurt your kids! Hell she loves Judith like her own and Carl can protect himself." Daryl shook his head "What about those two girls? What the hell are we going to do with them?!"

Rick ran his hands across his face "I promised her that we would watch over them." Rick paused and looked down "I haven't told Tyreese yet, I'm not sure how he's going to take it."

Daryl shifted his crossbow and pushed by Rick heading down the stairs "Let's go find out."

Rick hesitated for a moment before following behind Daryl toward the tombs. That's where Tyreese would be…

…

They passed by Bob who held a medium sized box in his hand. He gave them a quick nod before rushing past them.

Daryl knew something was up with him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He shook his head as he followed behind Rick.

"Tyreese you down here?" Rick called out.

There was complete silence for a few moments and then they heard him "Rick, I'm down here!"

Rick and Daryl walked toward Tyreese who was standing at the end of the hall. Daryl watched both man carefully. He knew that Tyreese would blow up and Daryl didn't want to deal with another outburst from that man.

"Tyreese we need to talk…" Rick began

Tyreese held up his hands "Naw, man first y'all need to see this!"

Rick and Daryl looked at each other before nodding and following behind Tyreese. They came to the end of the hall where a door stood.

Tyreese looked at Rick and Daryl "Why would anyone do this?"

Rick looked down at the bottom of the door, there was a mouse cut open and nailed to a piece of wood. The mouse has been dead for at least a day.

"Who ever did that, killed Karen and David." Tyreese whispered.

Rick stood back up and shook his head "Tyreese, whoever did that didn't kill Karen and David."

Tyreese backed up and stared at Rick "Why do you say that for? It had to be the same person. We have a physco on are hands!"

Before Rick could speak up, the entire prison shook. Daryl looked at Rick "Come on!" He yelled as he took off down the hallway. Tyreese and Rick followed closely behind. They made it to the cellblock and everyone was at a panic. Rick and Daryl didn't hesitate.

They all walked outside and was shocked to see the sight of the army outside of the prison fence. Rick looked at Daryl.

In that moment Daryl saw something in Rick, something that he hasn't seen in a while. It was _fear… _None of them knew what was happening and everyone was terrified…

"Rick come down here." A voice ranged out from the distance. Then the governor walked from beside the tank "Let's have that talk."

Rick and Daryl gave knowing nods before Rick opened the gate and walked down the hill toward the governor and his people. The governor had Michonne tied up. He walked closer once Rick came down "This isn't about the past, it's about my people and now."

Rick nodded "Let her go and we will talk. You have a tank, you don't need a hostage!"

The governor shook his head and gave a small laugh "Yes I do. I need this prison." He paused and looked toward his people "I have to keep them safe."

"There's enough room for us all! We can share."

The governor shook his head and walked toward Michonne "My people wouldn't want to live here… knowing that you and you're people was under the same roof." The governor touched Michonne's face and grabbed her sword from Jasmine. He rolled the sword around in his hand, glancing at the blade "You have until sunset to leave, or she dies." He paused and looked toward Rick "There's only a few hours of light left, so I would suggest you get packing."

Rick shook his head "If you want this prison… We will fight back."

The governor shook his head "Yeah, I figured you would say that. So I took another option." The governor whistled toward Jasmine again and she went to the vehicle and pulled out Carl.

"Let him go!" Rick screamed.

The governor laughed, "If you don't leave, then they both die." He paused and pushed Carl to his knees "I don't won't there to be blood, so I suggest you take it."

Rick hesitated; he looked toward the governor's army and back toward his people. Rick looked at Carl. His hands were tied and his mouth was covered. Rick could feel his heart breaking. He gave a small shake of his head and pulled out his pistol. He started firing toward the governor and his army.

"Carl run!" Rick yelled as he ran back toward the prison, he got nicked in the leg so he ran behind the bus. He prayed to go that Carl gets away…

…

Daryl handed out the weapons while Rick was talking with the governor. Once they pulled out Carl, Daryl knew shit was about to go down. He watched as Rick kept trying to talk, but nothing worked. Rick looked all around and glanced at them all, Daryl nodded toward everyone "Get ready."

Everyone loaded their weapons and trained them on the governor's army.

The first shot out from Rick and everyone started firing. Daryl saw Rick get hit, but he ran behind the bus. He could see in the distance at Carl fighting one of the women. He saw Carl get his hands free and he took control of the girls gun. But he didn't see Michonne.

"Beth no!" Maggie cried.

Daryl looked from the targets and looked in horror as Beth laid lifeless on the ground with Maggie shaking her body.

Daryl stopped shooting and ran to Maggie, pulling her off "Go get everyone! Get Glenn and get the kids, head the bus and get the fuck out of here!"

Maggie protested, but Daryl pushed her along.

…

Daryl stood firing, the tank had torn down the prison walls and walkers were coming. Daryl grabbed a grenade that he had hid, he ran to the tank and dropped it in the barrow. He watched as the guy inside of it jumped out. Daryl aimed his crossbow and fired. Sending the guy to the ground.

Daryl looked around, the prison was gone. He shook his head and took off. It was time to say goodbye to this place… He got on his motorcycle and headed out of the prison.

He would find the others… but truth was… he didn't know if anyone survived.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember Everything**

_Chapter 2_

_A/N _

_Yes, I am leaving you with a cliffhanger. I am so sorry! But I have great plans for the next few chapters and a cliffhanger was a must! _

_Anyway, I want to thank you for all of you're support and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Love you all! 3_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I only borrow for my own story plots and fun. Characters belong to AMC unless otherwise stated that I own them. **_

…

Daryl drove down the highway, coming to a stop at a broken down gas station. He looked around making sure the close was clear before stepping off the bike and loading his bow. He has been on the road for a few hours and there was only a few left before dark. There was a small town up a head and he would find a place to stay there for the night. Then he would head out to try and find the others.

The door to the gas station was already broke. He steadily moved inside trying not to step on any of the glass that littered the floor. Inside of the gas station shelves were knocked over and stuff spread across the floor. He made his way through the aisles. Watching for anything that would like to pop out on him. He stopped when he noticed a puddle of blood on the floor. He knew in a instant that it wasn't from a walker. He looked around the store, quickly finding a trail of blood drops leading toward a door at the back of the store. Daryl guessed it was the storage room for the store. He tapped on the door and nothing happened. He then slowly opened the door, aiming his bow ready to fire if needed. There was nothing inside, besides a box of empty bandages and a bottle of peroxide. It was defiantly a person and they were hurt, but they were long gone now.

Daryl shook his head and headed out of the gas station. He got on his bike and headed toward the town. It was getting dark and it was more dangerous at nighttime.

…

Daryl made it into the small town right before sunset. The road was clear and there weren't any walkers in sight. Daryl looked around and saw a small apartment complex. He pulled up and got off his bike. He looked around and headed for the office of the apartments. It would work for the night, then he would head out early in the morning.

…

Daryl woke up to gunshots. He grabbed his crossbow and opened the door. There were 2 men on foot running with a herd of walkers following them. Daryl watched as the man fired and shot at the walkers, barely doing any damage.

Then Daryl felt hands grab him and knock him to the ground. It was a larger man. Daryl tried fighting, but the man knocked him out cold. Suddenly he felt dizzy and his world went to darkness.

Caryl/Caryl/Caryl

Carl whistled for the two walkers. He needed to get them away from the house and then he would take them out.

"Come on. That's it."

Carl made sure he kept his distance from the walkers. He wasn't a fool! Once Carl got the walkers far enough away from the house. Rick gave him a quick nod from the distance and Carl took the walkers out. He moved the bodies on the side and headed back to the house.

"Good job son." Rick patted Carl on the shoulder before entering the house.

Carl followed behind Rick; he held his gun tightly in his hands as they searched the house over. Suddenly they heard a loud noise that came from upstairs. Rick glanced at Carl "Be quite." Carl gave him a nod and they headed up the stairs.

There were a few dead bodies lying in the hall. Each with a gun shot to the head. Rick and Carl gave each other knowing nods before entering the bedrooms. The first 2 were clear, there was only one left and it was on the far right at the end of the hallway. Carl nodded toward Rick and got his gun ready. Rick looked at Carl, giving him a short nod before opening the door.

Rick walked in and looked around, but there was nothing. Then Rick saw his world turn black as he fell to the ground.

_**To be continued… **_


End file.
